My BFF's Family Friend
by Leopard music
Summary: Annabeth has a normal high school life, mostly. But that mostly normal life changes as soon as Thalia's family friends come to school. Will the new guy change her life for the better or worse? And will Annabeth be able to keep up with the change before she breaks?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction ever, so just leave a review saying what you think.**

 **Thanks**

* * *

 **Chapter:** _ **1**_

 **Annabeth POV**

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned as I rolled over pulling my blanket over my head. I turned my back on my phone. I knew I should get up and start getting ready but honestly, I couldn't care less I just wanted to stay in my bed for the rest of my life.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _Why is my alarm so loud?_ I vaguely wandered. Suddenly I sat up with a start.

It was the first day of school in my senior year of high school. I flung my arm over to my night stand and scrambled to find my phone. In the process, I ended up knocking over an empty glass along with my bedside lamp.

I finally grabbed my phone.

BEEEP! BEE- I turned it off quickly, it was so loud, not the best sound to wake up to. I scrambled out of bed and quickly cleaned up the mess I had made while looking for my phone.

I glanced at my phone. 6:08 I was supposed to wake up at six but oh well its only eight minutes. I went to the bathroom and did my morning ritual. I decided to leave my hair down, might as well look good for the first day of school. I had blonde princess curls that flowed down my back, and my eyes were grey, yep plain, boring grey but I'm happy about it after all it makes it easier to hide my true emotions.

I went back to my room and got dressed. I ended up wearing skinny jeans with white high top convers and a simple but cute gray shirt.

As I walked downstairs I glanced at my phone. Unsurprisingly there were no new messages since all my friends were lazy and always slept in.

I sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh and began getting my breakfast together. My dad, Fredrick Chase, walked in and greeted me. He is about average in height but seemed short because he's always hunched over, he's middle-age with brown eyes and sandy brown hair.

"Good morning Hun, are you excited for your first day of school?" He asked.

I looked up from my cereal, "Yeah I guess," I answered with a sigh.

He looked at me with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

I eyed him suspiciously as I said, "Yep, everything's fine."

Now my dad and I don't really get along and we never see eye to eye. So, to say I was surprised at his question would not be wrong.

"Okay," he said walking out the door, "Well I got to go to work so have a nice day sweetie."

I looked after my dad with a confused expression, but my step-mom then walked into the room and I quickly neutralized my expression. Not that she would have notice, she couldn't care less for me.

She glanced at me with a bored expression and then decided to ignore my, which I'm fine with by the way.

I expected my step-brothers to come running screaming on the top of their lungs and minute now just to make this feel like a normal morning, but that never happened. I remembered that they don't start school for another week, ugh so unfair here I am starting school on the fifth of August yet they don't start until the thirteenth. I realized I was staring of into space like I do often in the morning and then continued to eat my breakfast.

Eventually I finished up my breakfast and checked the time. 6:36, _Wow_ I thought _I'm slow at getting ready this year._ I hurried to remind myself that it was only the first day and in no time, I would be back to being able to eat in three minutes.

Now don't think I'm some crazy person who can get ready in the morning in like five minutes. No, I just like to be on time.

I went upstairs and finished getting packed for school making sure I had my laptop (everyone needs a laptop for school now it holds all our textbooks and notes), my workbooks, and of course my phone. As soon as I was done I walked out to my car to drive to school.

On the way to school I turned up the radio and looked for a good station. After a while I found one playing _Lightning in a Bottle_ by The Summer Set, which is an amazing song but I didn't feel like singing along so I just listened to it and actually heard the lyrics for once.

 _Out in the wild_ _  
_ _Party in nowhere land_ _  
_ _We start a fire_ _  
_ _Sparklers in every hand_ _  
_ _No phones let go_ _  
_ _Cut all the strings tonight_

I smiled, that sounded like fun just messing around with friends not a care in the world as if your soul purpose in life were to have fun. Now don't get me wrong my friends and I have fun but I have so much going on its hard to truly let go.

 _Singin' aloud_ _  
_ _Howlin' right at the moon_ _  
_ _We're making out_ _  
_ _Life's never felt so good_ _  
_ _Bring on the storm_ _  
_ _We're wilin' out tonight_

I sighed and listened to music the whole ride to school just letting it carry me away.

-line break-

Once I arrived at school I walked to my locked and put in my combination. I started to organize my locker and unpack my bag when my phone chimed.

I pulled it out and saw a text from my best friend, Thalia.

 **T: hey what locker r u me an the gang got here**

 _A: locker 159 who alls here_

 **T: um our friends duh**

 _A: not dip but who_

 **T: chill were almost there youll c**

 _A: ugh your impossible how are we friends_

 **T: I wonder that daily how do u have a friend as gr8 as me**

At that point I gave up and slipped my phone back in my pocket.

I saw Thalia first, walking through the halls like she owns the place (only an idiot would say she didn't). Thalia is pale with short spiky black hair and piercing electric blue eyes. She always dresses punk or goth wearing black and _slightly_ disturbing shirts. For instance, right now she is wearing black ripped jeans, black combat boots, and a _Death to Barbie_ t-shirt showing a Barbie doll with an arrow threw her head. You would think her clothes would take away her looks but they didn't, even in all the dark clothes you could see that Thalia was seriously pretty.

Piper and Hazel were right behind Thalia in some conversation. Piper has dark tan skin, which makes sense considering she's half Cherokee (Native American). Her hair is chocolate-brown and cut kind of sloppy, she has kaleidoscope like eyes that change color from brown to blue to green. Even though Piper tries to tone it down she really is beautiful.

Hazel's African American with curly should-length cinnamon brown hair. She has gold eyes that still surprise me whenever I look her in the eye. She's the shortest of the four of us and the perkiest, one smile from her can make your day.

"Hey," I called as they came into earshot.

"Hey Annie," responded Thalia to which I rolled my eyes at the name.

"How's life," questioned Hazel witch is something she's gotten into the habit of saying since Frank Zhang (her crush) said it to her.

"What's up?" Piper said with a smile.

I smiled. "One- Don't call me Annie, two- life's great thanks, and three- nothing much I'm just standing by my locker. So anyways how was your guys' summer."

"I spent the summer in Tennessee with my brother, Jason. He's been staying with my dad's friends and business partner for like two years now, and my dad decided he didn't want me over the summer so he sent me down there," answered Thalia.

"Ohhh, so who are these family friends, are any of them hot guys who happen to be available?" joked Piper as she wiggled her eyebrows at Thalia.

Thalia rolled her eyes but answered nonetheless, "Yes, as a matter of fact one of them, Nico, he's hot, and by hot, I mean when we went swimming I was literally drooling. Not my finest moment," She finished with a confused yet embarrassed expression.

Piper, Hazel, and I proceeded to laugh our heads off at the sadness of our friend. Occasionally we would calm down but then we would look at Thalia or imagine her drooling over a guy and then we were right back to laughing.

Eventually Hazel calmed down enough to ask her if there were any other cute/hot guys.

Thalia didn't answer instead she responded with another question, "Oh wow Hazel, are you over Frank. That's a shame I heard he said he thought you're pretty."

Hazels eyes immediately grew wide and her face began to heat up, and I rushed in to save her, "We are definitely getting back to that Hazel; however, Thalia answer the question, any other hot guys?"

Thalia shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care if she had to answer or not. "I mean the other one, Percy, yeah he's hot but not really my type. Hey, Annie maybe I could set you two up," she said with a suggestive face.

"Um, no, my last relationship didn't really work out well if you remember," we all flinched as I said that, "and anyways why me and not Pipes," I continued.

"Eh, I don't know really I just see you and Percy," she paused as if imagining it, "wait no never mind you two wouldn't work either," she changed her mind.

I looked at her with a little confusion but just shrugged, "Ok sure, and don't worry people I'm back to being single," I said laughing as I turned back to Hazel and Piper.

They laughed and then Thalia asked what their summer had been like.

"Mine was fine nothing really happened," Hazel said. "Oh, except for once my mom drove me out of the city and to the country-side. And she brought me to this horse-back-riding place and we spent the entire day there."

We smiled at her, we all knew how much she adores horses. Plus, the fact that her mom would do that for her was surprising. Hazel's dad left when she was about two and then her mom went a little crazy. But now her mom's almost back to normal, she still has some bad days, but for the most part she's fine.

"Mine summer was ok I guess, but I missed you guys sense I had to spend my whole time in California," said Piper.

Let me explain, Piper's dad is Tristan McLee, yes, _The_ Tristan McLee the world-famous actor. Technically she could be going to the most exclusive school in the united states; however, she likes acting like she lives a normal life, so she cuts her hair and goes to a normal boring school.

"Sorry Pipes, but your back now. And we did miss you to," said Hazel.

"Yeah Pipes, but on the up side, you got to hang out with cute, rich, famous teenage actors," Thalia offered and Piper just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Oh, guy guess what!" exclaimed Thalia as she remembered some fact or another.

"Pleasssseee, Thalia just tell us because last time you had us guess what it didn't end well," begged Hazel.

I let out a small laugh. "Yeah, she has a point Thalia," I said.

"Ok fine but you guys are no fun," Thalia pouted, "Anyways it's my brother, he's moving back in with me, he starts school next Monday!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Wait what?" I asked holding up my hands, "are you talking about Jason?"

Thalia had a huge smile on her face as she nodded savagely.

"What grade is he in?" Hazel asked.

"He's in you and Pipers grade, junior," responded Thalia.

Hazel and Piper are juniors, and Thalia and myself are seniors.

Thalia continued to talk about how excited she is as I turned to finish organizing my locker.

After I finished my locker I turned to get back in the conversation when I saw someone I'd hoped I'd never see again (however stupid that sounds considering we go to the same school and are in the same grade). He's tall, taller than most people in the hall so he was easily visible, and meaning people are easily visible to him. He has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

It was Luke Castellan himself, complete with the think, deep pale scar running from his eye to his chin. Just seeing him jogged back bad memories that I'd rather push away.

"Guys, I said turning back to them, "cane we move and get out of here. I just saw Luke."

I pushed my way in-between them.

They instantly understood and followed me to their lockers. Along the way, they kept shooting me concerned looks. Right when Hazel opened her mouth to say something the warning bell rang signifying time to go to first period, and I quickly dashed off.

-line break-

After first and second period, I had a break and I checked my phone, and of course I saw a text from Thalia.

 **T: Annie! Guess what, guess what!**

 _A: DON'T CALL ME ANNIE! And what is it?_

 **T: ahhhhh im soooo happy meet me at your locker**

 _A: um… ok…_

Within five minutes I was at my locker and I saw Thalia walking down the hallway towards me.

"Annabeth!" she called once she saw me.

"Finally, you learned my name," I replied.

She gave me a sly grin, "Whatever do you mean Annie?"

I just shot her a glare and told her to shut up.

"Why so down?" She said with a wide grin, like my unhappiness just fueled her happiness.

I rolled my eyes. "So, what are you so excited about?"

She instantly perked up. "Ok, so, you know those guys I talk about that are our age and are close family friends of my family." She rushed out all in one breath.

"Yeah," I answered, "do you mean that one that you're always saying how hot he is and the other one who want to set me up with."

"Yep," She agreed completely ignoring my description of them. "so anyways I'm so excited. My dad managed to convince Nico's family they should move here to be closer to the business. And now Nico is going to be attending Goode High with us,"

I looked at her confused and opened my mouth to speak. Of course, she cut me off before I could.

"And the other one, Percy, his family is going on some yearlong business trip and he's coming to stay at my house. He's also attending Goode and is flying in with Nico."

"Great now came I talk," I said sarcastically.

"I don't care," she said with an indifferent expression.

I grinned at her. One of the reasons we're so close is because her punk rock vibe matched my sarcastic tone so we rarely misunderstood each other.

"Perfect," I said with a wide, and fake, grin, "so hold up Nico's the on you've had a crush on and think it hot,"

She gave me a glare I'm immune to by now, "Yes," she confessed, "but don't tell anyone," she quickly added.

"Ok and Percy's the one you said everyone else thinks is hot?"

"Yep, but he wasn't really my type, Nico's better."

"Ok, whatever so when are they going to get here?" I asked.

"Their coming in Saturday with Jason, remember he was staying with them, and starting school Monday." She responded.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me and simultaneously I saw Thalia's eyes widen in alarm darting from me to over my head and back again.

I turned around to see non other than Luke Castellan directly behind. He was standing up close and personal with me so he could feel my breath hitting his chest. He is half a head taller than me so I had to look up at him to meet his eye. However, I refused to back up or tilt my head back to look up at him.

Instead I leaded sideways against my locker and gave him my best innocent, happy face which I'm good at by the way.

His face visibly brightened up. "So, are we good? Do you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled at him sweetly and let out a soft, sweet giggle laugh. With a shy look on my face and happiness in my eyes I said, "That's funny, you think I'd forgive you," I saw a look of hurt pass over his face. _Good_ I thought _hurt, like I did._ "I'd rather die," I finished.

Now you may be thinking I'm some horrible person who just completely humiliated and insulted a boy who likes me, but I promise that could not be further from the truth. You see Luke is a classic player, he's captain of the football team and the swim team, and he thinks he's God's gift to girls. In truth, he's just a jerk who plays with girls' emotions and sleeps around.

Let's just say I was his last target and, well it didn't go well for him, or me. Like me he has complete control over his facial expressions so he came make it look like he cares when really, he's judging your body and what not.

I hardened me face and showed him all my anger for him in my eyes, I saw him flinch.

"Now leave me alone you pervert and go find your next slut," I said with hatred in my voice.

He glared at me and let out a humorous laugh. "Hm, your gonna regret that," he said as his parting words before he turned his back on me, finally, and disappeared into the crowd.

Thalia gave me a look that could be pity.

I ignored her.

"So, continue about these guys," I said.

* * *

 **So, What did you think? Was it any good? let me know if you have ANY comments, good or bad, by leaving a review.**

 **I've already partly done chapter 2 so that might come out kinda fast, but after that well we'll see.**

 **Btw any songs I mention I will always put the title and artist at the very end of the AN.**

 **Well thanks, please reveiw and let me know what you think.**

 **Song: _Lightning in a Bottle- The Summer Set_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Peoples second chapter coming up hope you like it.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: 2_**

 **Percy POV**

"Percy," I heard my mom call, "can you come down here."

I mentally smiled as I set down my World History homework that I could put off doing for even longer now. Standing up, I made my way out of my room.

"Yeah," I called back, "coming."

On my way, downstairs I passed Jason. We made eye contact and he slowed, showing he wanted to tell me something. I stopped next to him and waited for him to speak.

"Hey dude, don't worry you're not in trouble, they just talked to me about it," he reassured me.

To be honest I was never nervous, after all if I had been in trouble then my dad would have called me down and then I would have been worried and considered running away. Nah I'm just kidding I love my mom too much to run away, but seriously my dad is crazy scary

" Ok man, so what do they want to talk to me about?" I questioned.

"It's just about their business trip," he responded.

I thought about the business trip they were going on. It was supposed to take about a year and they would be traveling the world to look into sea pollution and all the Trident Inc. resorts. My dad started a business with vacation resorts, so he's the main man and in charge of everything. I was supposed to just stay home and continue my life as usual over the next year but apparently, they changed the plans yet again.

"Is it good or bad news?" I asked.

"In my opinion its good news but I'll let you judge that for yourself,"

I opened my mouth to respond but my mom cut me off.

"Percy," she called.

"Sorry, coming," I responded.

I continued downstairs after saying bye to Jason. Once I reached the bottom I entered the sitting room where I know my parents always go to if they need to talk about something.

"Oh, hello Percy dear," my mom greeted once she saw me, "please come in I want to talk to you about something,"

I walked in and scanned the room. Surprisingly my dad was not here, he must be packing for the trip. I walked towards my mom, Sally Jackson, she was a tall beautiful woman with brown hair and warm brown eyes.

I sat down across from her and waited for her to begin.

"so, dear you know that your father and I are going on a yearlong business trip, correct?" she asked.

I just nodded in response, waiting to see where this was going.

"Well our original plan of you staying here by yourself is not going to work I'm afraid. You see Jason has decided to go and live with his family in New York. And Nico's family is moving to New York to be closer to their business headquarters there. So, if you were to stay here there would be no one else here," she explained.

"So, what are you saying?" I asked her.

"I'm saying that your father and I think you should go to New York with Jason and Nico Saturday and you could live with Thalia and Jason for a year,"

I looked at her shocked, live in New York, go to a normal school, live with Jason, and Nico's going to be there, and most of all my dad agreed to this? It sounded too good to be true.

I nodded my head savagely, "That sounds great mom! So, I would just live with them and go to school with them and everything?"

"Yes, that's the plan,"

"Ok I'll do it mom, I'll do it," I agreed.

"Great dear, you can go and start plane leaves at 5:00 on Saturday," Said my mom, and just let me say she looks way to surprised that I would agree to this.

I quickly said bye and gave her a kiss in the cheek then I ran up the stairs taking them three at a time. Once I reached my room I started throwing all my jeans and t-shirts into a suitcase. Eventually I realized how quiet it was a plugged in my phone to play some music. I hit shuffle and the first song came on through my Bluetooth speaker.

 _Starry nights_ _  
_ _City of lights coming down over me_ _  
_ _Skyscrapers_ _  
_ _Stargazers in my head_

 _Are we we are, are we we are_ _  
_ _The waiting, unknown_ _  
_ _This dirty town is burning down in my dreams_ _  
_ _Lost and found the city bound in my dreams_

 _And screaming_ _  
_ _Are we we are, are we we are the waiting_

Right when the song reached its chorus there was a knock on the door. I turned my music down to 16 instead of the 29 it was on.

I opened my door just in time to get hit in the face. My door swings inward so as I was opening it Jason was going to knock again, he's impatient, and instead of hitting the door he hit… yep you guessed it, my face.

My hand came up to guard my face from any more assaults as my eyes started to water.

"Come on man," I wined to Jason while I looked at him with watery vision.

"Oh, man, sorry," he said meekly.

I let out a sigh/groan of frustration as I stepped back to let him in.

"So anyways, what's up man," I asked blinking away tears.

He looked around my room, "Considering you're already packing I take it you already know and that your coming,"

I looked at him confused, "Yeah, of course I'm going. Why wouldn't I?"

"Nothing'," he shrugged, "it's just that if I remember right you and Thalia didn't exactly get along."

I started laughing and shaking my head, "No man, Thalia and I get along great. We just acted like we hated each other to annoy you."

I looked at Jason and he had a betrayed look on his face, but he was trying to hold back a laugh. "That's just cruel man. My sister and my fake brother teaming up against me, I feel betrayed,"

"Oh, come on man, that's what fake brothers are for,"

Ok so you might be wondering what's going on with the whole _fake brother_ thing, let me explain. When Jason first came to live with my family and I about two years ago, we did not get along he was just starting high school and I was going into my sophomore year. During his first week here, it was summer so we saw each other all the time. Now neither one of us had a brother and I was use to being an only child and he was use to only seeing his sister. Now somehow in this huge house my family has we always ended up wanting to do the same thing at the same time. Once we both walked into the TV room at the same time and sat down at the same time when we both reached for the remote we started screaming at each other about who had the remote first.

The argument lasted about thirty minutes and at the end we grudgingly admitted we would have to learn to share. I was saying that we had to share like brothers would when he rudely cut in that we weren't bothers. I couldn't agree more at the time so I proceeded to call us fake brothers.

So, after that it just stuck even once we started to get along we still call each other fake brothers just as a tradition.

Well now you know the history behind that (even if you hadn't wanted to).

"Anyways, no man I'm really looking forward to it," I said getting back on topic.

He smiled and nodded as if he had expected that (which he obviously didn't which you would know if you've been paying any attention). He left shortly after, but not before we talked about everything we were going to do once we got to a normal school and a new city.

After he left I mostly finished packing before going to lay on my bed and pulling out my phone. I had eleven missed texts and three missed of the texts was from Nico saying we had to talk, probably before he knew I was living at Thalia's and he wanted to break the news he's moving. The other was from Thalia asking if I really was moving to New York with Jason. I looked at the other nine texts and sighed.

All of them were from my ex-girlfriend, Ruby Masons. They ranged from _We should get back together_ to _I love you_. I sighed again. I've never understood ex-girlfriends, mine were always clingy, but Jason and Nico's ex-girlfriends always seemed cool and totally ok.

I sent Ruby a quick sorry text then told her I was moving to New York so she probably won't see me again. I hope she doesn't think I'm lying about moving but honestly, I don't care. She immediately responded asking how I could dare abandon her.

After seeing her text I realized she's not going to leave me alone, so I went to her information and blocked her. Now I have five blocked numbers three ex-girlfriends (including Ruby), one random number that kept spamming me, and one douchbag's number that use to be my best friend (that's a whole other story).

I've only ever been in four relashonships, first ended up in a blocked _number, my second was amazing but we had a mutual break-up so it was only_ _slightly_ _painful, and then my third and forth ended up in two more blocked numbers, but oh well._

 _Let's just say the second break up and the ex-best friend go hand in hand, and no, it's not one of those classic girlfriend cheats on me with my best friend as I said my girlfriend and I ended on great terms._

 _Thinking of my ex-best friend made me think of another old friend of mine. I use to live in New York and I'd had the best friends ever. In fact, now that I think about it me and Thalia use to go to the same school up until high school when I moved here, Tennessee, about a year later Jason moved down here to._

 _Any ways back onto topic, I was thinking about my old friend so I decided to text him and give him a heads up that I was moving back to New York._

 _P: Hey, Beckendorf man guess what_

 _I laid back dawn to wait for him to respond._

 _ **B: hey perce whats up**_

 _P:im moving to new york_

 _ **B: really man that's awesome**_

We talked for a while and Beckendorf said he knew Thalia and that they go to the same school! I mean what are the chances.

Eventually he said he had to go to bed around twelve, after all it was a school night. I realized I started normal school on Monday, man that thought was nerve wrecking. Growing up I'd been diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia so school was pretty hard for me to say the least. But I'd always managed so I would this time as well.

After he went to bed I figured I'd better as well. After all tomorrow is my last day in Nashville and I will have to say bye to everyone and visit all the places I know I will miss.

I turned off all my lights and laid down in bed, but I was restless tossing and turning for almost an hour. Eventually I decided to go down to the kitchen and grab something to eat.

Once in the kitchen I scooped some ice cream into a bowl and sat down on one of the stools surrounding the granite island. I ate my ice cream in silence but couldn't shake off the restless feelings I had.

After I finished my ice cream I set the bowl in the dishwasher with a sigh and went back upstairs. I laid down and let sleep over take me. I would figure out why I was feeling this way later.

* * *

 **So people what do you think, is it good? Sorry for the wait, I'll try to be faster next time but i have no idea how long it will take me to type a chapter, so yeah.**

 **Oh yeah please leave a review predicting anything yet to come, giving me advise, or simply complementing/insulting me (please dont insult me but hye I'm strong I'll be fine, probably, JK i will be fine) so any ways that was long sorry. I'll shut up now bye.**

 **song:** _Are We the Waiting- Green Day_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey don'y worry people I'm not dead it just took me a ridiculous about of time to update.**

 **Please read the AN at the bottom.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter: 3**_

 **Annabeth POV**

After my break and my fateful interaction with Luke I went to third period, honors English IV. Unfortunately, it was a full day, ah I remember middle school, when the first day of school was always a half day and we never did anything on that day except for catch up with friends.

Okay anyways after third period it was time for lunch, so my friends and I are pretty popular, I mean it's not like people stop and stare at us but practically everyone knows us and if they don't then they will soon. So, we all sit at the big circular table in the middle of the lunch room that seats twenty people (I know that's a lot of people, I didn't even know they made tables that big), but only seventeen seats are ever filled to its not completely overly crowded.

I walked to lunch with Reyna who is a junior but super smart so she's in my honors English IV class. She has piercing black eyes and pin strait glossy black hair. She's not pale but not tan, her skin tone is right in the middle if a little on the tan side. She walks with confidence and her head held high but I've always been good at reading people and I can tell she has a lot going on in her life and none of it good.

I tried to talk to her about it once before, but she looked at me like I was crazy when I asked her what was wrong. After that day, last year, I haven't brought it up again, but I hope she knows I'll always be here for her.

Any ways when we walked in to the lunch room we walked strait to our table in the middle of the room. Beckendorf, Silena, Travis, Katie, Leo, Piper, Frank, and Hazel were already there so I went and sat down while Reyna went to buy her lunch.

"Hey Annabeth, how's your first day back at terrible school been," asked Leo, a junior, with a gaging sound after he said school.

"Fine," I said with an eye roll.

Leo is the notorious jokester at our school, he will crack a joke at any time and he never stops moving. He flirts with any girl he sees no matter the grade or if she's single. He has curly black hair and dark brown eyes that always have a look that he has had to much caffeine. Somehow, he manages to get grease on his face and in his hair every day from his moms work shop, but somehow it doesn't give him a gross dirty look, it just suits him.

I was sitting next to Hazel with an empty seat to my right which I knew Thalia would sit in when she got here. Within five minutes everyone was at the table and eating, most of us just talked about what classes we had and if the year was going to be easy or not.

Eventually Drew grew tired of the conversation being about something other than her, hot guys, or gossip, so she steered the conversation to one of those and lucky it was the best one, gossip.

"So, everyone, you just have to tell me all about the gossip going on in you alls classes," she said.

"Why? So, you can screw up some other people's lives," I said causally.

She turned on me with a sneer on her lips, "Aww, Honey, you still haven't gotten over that. How sad."

I wanted nothing more than to lash out at her, but I kept my cool. "Oh no, I've gotten over that, I got over it long ago. I just want people to know that you're a bitch." Well I kept my cool mostly.

Her eyes widened with fury, "Why you little- "

"Guys shut up," Will cut her off, "Seriously you two, we get it you hate each other just don't bring the rest of us into it."

Everyone looked at him in shock. Man, he had gotten more confident over the summer that's for sure. Plus no one ever cut Drew off, except me of course.

"True," I said, "sorry guys."

Everyone muttered how it was ok, but I saw Drew open her mouth, probably to say something like _Oh, so you apologize how sweet that you know I'm right._ But Thalia saw her open her mouth a quickly cut her off.

"Drew shut up unless you were about to apologize to," Thalia said while raising her eyebrow.

I bit back a laugh as Drew's face fell.

"She had a good question, is there anything interesting in any of you guys' classes?" asked Silena.

The answers varied from _No, not really_ too _I wouldn't know, I was asleep_.

Until Thalia said, "Wait, I know something you guys will want to know."

"Oh, what is it," asked Silena.

"Three new guys are coming to our school Monday," Thalia responded.

She went on to talk about Nico, Percy, and Jason. I hate to admit it but I completely zoned her out. I had heard everything there was to know about them by the end of break earlier today. I basically zoned out the entire lunch just wanting to get the day over with.

The first day of school is always nice in the morning because you get to catch up with all your friends but once you get to the afternoon you are just tired, because you're not use to getting up early and being in school all day.

-line break-

Luckily it was a Thursday so we only had two school days before the weekend over which we were expected to come to terms with the fact that summer was over and we would be stuck in school for another year. I for one don't have much against school except when the teachers are so boring it make my head hurt or when people are being total jerks.

I'm ok with school to the point where I kinda look forward to it. I mean, you get to see your friends all day and talk to them, it gives you something to do other than staring blankly at a wall all day (even though most people still do that during school), plus you need to learn stuff at some point in your life.

Anyways after school let out everyone made a mad dash to the doors and it was mayhem. Now granted it was like that every day but it was going to take a while to get back in the grove of things.

I had to stand awkwardly next to a couple that was making out while I packed my bag, pulling books out of my locker. Normally I would pack before my last class so I wouldn't have to deal with packing at the very end of the day when it was always uncomfortable because there would be a lot of people there but not enough to make it loud enough for it to be normal.

After I was packed I walked to my car and surprise, surprise, Drew was leaning against the hood of my car with her bag at her feet. She was staring at her phone probably on Instagram or something.

I walked right passed her and opened my door I threw my bag into the back-seat. Then I sat down and started the car. Drew, still leaning on my car like she owned it, only then looked up as if just realizing I was there. But I mean for all I know she could have been that stupid, and, hey, I'm not one to judge, unless it has to do with Drew. So, in that case yes, I think she very well could have been that stupid.

She looked back at me and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows so either A) she is really really really stupid and she didn't notice me walk past her and throw my bag into my car B) she was shocked that I wasn't kneeling at her feet and kissing the ground she walked on or C) she hates me so much that she hired an assassin to kill me and she was amazed that I was still alive.

Really, it's your choice which one you think it is but honestly, they all seem probable to me. Anyways which ever one it is she walked up my door and started to wave in front of the window and jiggle the handle. I seriously considered just backing up and leaving but, against my better judgement, I rolled down my window.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I asked in a polite voice trying to imitate what people sound like at fast food places.

She sneered at me, "I'm here to settle something."

"I promise you whatever it is I couldn't care less," I responded, staying with my polite cheerful tone.

"Oh, believe me once you hear this you will care," she said with a smug voice.

I was slightly caught off guard by her tone but I didn't let it show. "Try me," I said raising my eyebrows.

"Ok then, stay away from me, stay away from my friends, and stay away from Luke." At that I let a puff of air escape my mouth.

"Yeah," I said with disdain, "like I would want to go anywhere near _him_."

"I wasn't done, I want you to stay away because anytime you come close to someone or something it just falls apart now doesn't it," she finished with a smug voice as if she knew she had won.

"Ummm, no, I would have to disagree. Could you explain what you mean by 'falls apart'" I said.

"Oh, I'm sure you can figure it out," she said with a smirk and with that she turned around and strutted away.

I can honestly say I had no idea what she was talking about, what did she mean by everything around me falling apart. One part of me felt like she was threatening me but the other part felt like she knew something I didn't.

I didn't know what to think so I decided not to, I just put my car in reverse, pulled out of my spot, and drove home.

-line brake-

That night I just laid in my bed. I was so comfortable I refused to move yet my brain refused to shut up.

I still didn't understand what Drew had been talking about, but honestly, I don't really care. I mean yeah, I'm curious about what she meant, but I think I have close enough friends that will stick with me no matter if Drew spreads rumors about me or if my whole life suddenly falls apart.

Actually, most of my friends would probably chose me over Drew, and by friends, I mean people I sit with at lunch. Not that I would ever ask them to choose between the two of us, but I wouldn't put it past her.

Eventually I fell into a fitful sleep tossing and turning all night.

I woke up with a nervous feeling in my stomach. You know the butterflies you get when your crush or a cute guy smiles at you, like those butterflies but worse. It's like your stomach is in a knot. Oh! Or like when… you know what I think you get the idea.

Anyway, I woke up with my stomach in a knot and a bad feeling. I glanced at my phone wondering why I hadn't woken up to my alarm. Once I picked it up I saw some texts from Thalia.

 **T: hey how far away from school are you**

 **T: Annabeth**

 **T: ugh where are you**

 **T: WAKE UP ANNIE!**

Once I read the last one I looked at the time and then proceeded to drop my phone in shock. It was 7:30. That meant I only had half an hour before school starts. I would hopefully get there on time, it's only a fifteen-minute drive but that meant I needed to get ready in about ten minutes, maybe less.

Ugh! Why did this have to happen on the second day of school. I ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and then I threw my hair um in a messy bun and by messy bun I mean it looks like I tried to make a bird's nest in my hair but it ended up being a rat's nest.

I skipped breakfast and threw on some shorts and a plain t-shirt. I grabbed my phone and my backpack, not bothering to make sure I had everything. I jumped in to my car turned it on and sped out of my neighborhood.

I was about ten minutes away from school when I started to cool dawn and relax. I realized how quiet it was and flicked on the radio, not even bothering to change the station.

 _I don't patronize, I realize  
I'm losing and this is my real life.  
I am half asleep, and I am wide awake.  
This habit is always so hard to break._

 _I don't want to be the bad guy,  
I've been blaming myself and I think you know why.  
I'm killing time, and time's killing you  
Every way that I do._

It was an interesting song with a different ring to it but it was surprisingly good; however, my discovery of a new song did not slow my made dash to school.

I made it to school at 7:55, so five minutes till school started. I was blessed to have my first period class right next to my locker. I ran to my locker and just grabbed my books and step right into my algebra class. I walked to my seat and just as I sat down the bell rang.

Once the teacher started talking I laid my head down and just tried to tune her out.

I managed to make it through my day by just gazing of into space and hoping it would end. My last class was with Thalia and we walked out together (luckily this time I remembered to pack before last period).

"Soooo, what's been wrong with you all day?" she asked.

"I don't know I didn't sleep well and I slept in an hour and a half," I responded with a yawn.

Her eyebrows went up into her hair, "An hour in a half? Wow who are you and what have you done with Annabeth?"

"I don't know I'm just exhausted and I was up all night wondering what Drew meant yesterday."

"What do you mean 'what Drew meant'?"

I looked at her in surprise, I was sure I would have mentioned it sometime throughout the day but in my sleep deprived state there could be an alien invasion and I wouldn't notice.

I went on to explain to her what Dew had said to me yesterday, and by the end of it she looked just as confused as I felt.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"Well for now I'm going to go home, eat, sleep and think. And then I'll let you know what I think on Monday." I responded, fully planning on doing nothing over the weekend.

"Okay, I would invite you over, but Percy and Jason come in tomorrow so my dad want my help 'cleaning' up the house and preparing their rooms."

"Its fine" I said, "well I'll see you Monday."

"Yep well goodbye,"

And with that we walked away to our separate cars, I was fully prepared to do absolutely nothing for two days.

* * *

 **Okay everyone i hope you liked this chapter sorry it took so long to update.**

 **Okay anyways what i wanted to say is the following list of characters are more than likely to be in this story and i would like you guys to just review and tell me who you want to get together so you can just put their ship-name or whatever.**

 **Hazel- Junior**

 **Frank- Senior**

 **Piper- Junior**

 **Jason- Junior**

 **Silena- Senior**

 **Beckendorf- Senior**

 **Katie- Junior**

 **Travis- Junior**

 **Leo- Junior**

 **Calypso- Sophomore**

 **Rachel- Senior**

 **Drew- Senior**

 **Connor- Sophomore**

 **Zoe- Sophomore**

 **Reyna- Junior**

 **Will- Junior**

 **that is the list of Characters i didn't mention Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, or Nico cause i know how i want them to end up. Now if you see someone on this list and you want them to end up with someone that is not on the list just put that in your review but please use their names not ship-names.**

 **well i think that's it. till next time**

 **Song: _All to Myself- Marianas Trench_**


End file.
